


Lost Hopes and Open Roads

by serena_falcon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Happy Ending, Hope, Infidelity, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena_falcon/pseuds/serena_falcon
Summary: After a lonely, troubled past, Rey finally finds someone she could trust and maybe call home, her boyfriend Harry. Her domestic bliss is ruined when she finds out about Harry’s infidelity. Broken by her cheating, scumbag of a boyfriend, Rey decides to drink her woes at the nearest bar where she meets a certain Ben.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Harry

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting! I kept this chapter short, so I could gage the interest in this and I'll write another chapter if people actually like it.

Rey was on her way home from work when she saw the little girl. Her eyes were watering and she clutched her stuffed rabbit with fear. Stuck amongst a crowd of people with places to go and places to be, she looked lost and kept turning, each time hoping to see someone. Her parents. 

It was like second nature. Rey rushed over to the little girl hoping to help her, not wanting anyone else to end up just like she did. But she was too late. For the girl had spotted her father and jumped into his arms while he swung her side to side and hugged her so tightly. The pair then left hand in hand away from the platform, happy they had found each other.

Rey felt a pang of jealousy. Her eyes started watering as she brought back all the memories of being left behind, of how no one gave a damn about her, of how no one gave her that unconditional love.

Her first steps, first words, her laughs, her tears, her pain, her journey. She had made it all alone. There was no one to help her, to nurture her, to tell her that everything will be okay. She had no safe haven. Nothing. Until she met Harry. 

Harry was her boyfriend of two years. Sweet, caring Harry had been ever so patient with Rey. He was the perfect first boyfriend, hopefully her only boyfriend. Rey had started to feel safe with him and shared all the gory details about her past. After everything, she had found it. Her home. It was time. It was finally time for Rey to start being happy. 

Tired after climbing the stairs to her apartment, the first thing she did was launch herself in her boyfriend’s lap. Harry looked pleased to see her and showered her with kisses. 

“What’s up with you, hon?”, he asked, “Tough day at work?”

“Nah, I saw a little girl on my way home today. She looked lost.”, Rey sighed. 

“Oh shit, did she find her parents, then?”, Harry looked worried. 

“Oh yea, yeah she um she did”

Harry pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “So she found her parents and you’re sad because you were reminded of yourself”

“That’s it basically”. Harry always knew what was up with Rey. While everyone found her closed off and standoffish, he read her like she was an open book. Rey wondered if he’d propose soon. She’d probably say yes. Would she? She likes to think she would. 

“So I got home from work a bit early today and somehow had this premonition that you’d be super tired, so I made us a lil’ fancy dinner right here at home.” Harry carried Rey in his arms and led her to the dining table. He set her down in front of a beautifully decorated table adored with roses and candles. 

“Harry!” Rey giggled, “What’s the occasion?”

“Nothing, I just love my girlfriend.” 

Harry served Rey her favorite meal and told her that he’d brought her favorite gelato for dessert. As she looked over at Harry happily eating, Rey had a warm feeling.  _ She’s not going to be alone forever, she thought. It’ll only get better from here.  _


	2. Madison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Let me know in the comments if you like the story so far.

Rey was exhausted. After a night of intense lovemaking with Harry, she had begrudgingly gone to work. Of course, as her luck would have it, her morning had gone hectic. She had 3 different team meetings, all of which had gone horribly wrong. The atmosphere at work was stressful, with everyone trying their best to meet the deadlines. 

As she was furiously typing on her laptop, Poe startled her out of nowhere and then closed her laptop right on her fingers. 

“Hey! What the hell Poe!”

‘Okay, sunshine, let’s go. Time for lunch. I can’t bear to eat in this atmosphere. Every other person is on the verge of a panic attack and I for one would not like to be here when this office finally explodes.” 

Rey sighed, “Fine, one hour tops and you’re paying. You still owe me from last time.”

Poe threw his hands up, “The things I have to do for decent company, sheesh”. 

Rey laughed and followed Poe out of the office. They made their way through the busy streets of New York, laughing and joking about their coworkers. 

“Did you hear”, Rey started, “that Paige and Rose are basically sharing a guy? Paige is pregnant with Sam’s baby and Rose still hasn’t broken up with him.”

“No way, what! How the fuck is all that working out?”, Poe looked bewildered. The Tico sisters have a complicated history but still remain close with each other. 

“Yup, Finn told me about how Rose was devastated after hearing about Paige and Sam, but they insisted that it never meant anything. Rose is planning on marrying him.”

“All props to Rose, but I could never deal with that shit”

“Neither could I”

Rey continued walking and laughing with Poe and suddenly came across Harry, exiting a café with a girl. Rey smiled and walked toward him with her arms spread out. 

‘Hey stranger, fancy seeing you hear”

Harry enveloped Rey into a giant hug. “Babe, what are you doing here?”. The girl beside him introduced herself as Madison. Poe immediately shook her hand and complimented her eyes. Madison blushed. 

“I’m just getting lunch with Poe here. Work has gotten stressful. Nice to meet you, Madison. Do you also work with Harry?”, Rey asked. 

“Oh yeah, we’re in the same department. Same as you two. Just getting a break from work”, Madison laughed. 

“Well, it was nice seeing you guys!”, She gestured to Poe, “We better be going if we want to make it back in time for work.”

“Bye, honey”, Harry left a chaste kiss on Rey’s lips as she pulled away from him. Madison and Harry waved goodbye once more and set off for work. 

“He seems to make you happy”, Poe began, “And Madison is hot. Tell Harry to give me her number.”

‘Sure will do”, Rey laughed. Poe was always one for the ladies. 

****

After a grueling day at work, Rey was ecstatic to finally come home to her boyfriend. She and Harry were going to try to binge at least half of the Harry Potter movies tonight. Rey was looking forward to joking with Harry about how he and Harry Potter must be the same person. As usual, Harry greeted Rey warmly when she came home. 

“Even though it hasn’t been long, I missed you”, she told Harry. 

“I know, me too. It’s getting harder for some reason. I started up the first movie on the TV and brought take out. Wanna get started?”

“Yes, please! Let me just change into something more comfortable”, Rey headed into their bedroom to change into her Harry Potter pajamas, while Harry got their dinner ready. 

“So Harry, Madison seems really nice”, Rey said while pulling off her shirt, “Is she new to your team? I’ve never heard of her before.”

Harry took some time to respond, “Oh, um, Madison. Yeah, yeah she’s fairly new. Why, why are you asking?”

“Oh no reason really”, Rey laughed, “Poe wanted her number.”

“Oh, well that’s not a really good idea. Besides, I don’t have her personal number.”

Rey frowned. “Why don’t you think it's a good idea? She seems nice and I know Poe isn’t the best at relationships, but he always treats his dates nice.” 

“I think she’s with someone, that’s all. And she’s new and I wouldn’t want to make it awkward for her. You know, setting her up with someone”

“Well, it’s hardly setting her up with anyone. She met Poe and she seemed to take a liking to him in my opinion” 

Harry paused, “She did, oh well of course she did, he’s charming as fuck.”

“Well, you know Poe”, Rey laughed. “She’ll like him. Anyways, no pressure. If you feel up to it, you can give her Poe’s number.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Rey, are you done. I want to start the movie.” 

“Yeah , just a second”, Rey ran over to the couch and settled herself comfortable against her boyfriend. She smiled up at her boyfriend, only to find his eyes looking stormy. 

“Babe, is everything alright?”, She asked. 

“Oh definitely, this one is just the movie that makes me angry about everything poor Harry had to go through at the Dursleys and reminds me of how similar your life must’ve been. I’m so sorry honey.” Harry kissed her. 

Rey’s heart warmed knowing how much her boyfriend cared about her. She kissed him back and played with his hair. 

“Well, now I found you and I’m alright. I’m lucky to have you.” Harry smiled at her and they started the movie. Rey felt at peace knowing that she was one of the fortunate ones to have a boyfriend like Harry. 

****

The phone alarm started buzzing like there’s no end. Harry sometimes had to go to work on Saturday’s, but he was always up before his alarms. Currently in the shower, Rey was still in bed trying to snooze his alarm. She finally got up and turned the damn thing off when she saw a bunch of unread texts on his phone from Madison. _Strange, she thought, didn’t he say that he didn’t have her personal phone?_

Against her better judgement, she quickly peered at his messages with Madison. The messages asked when Harry was going to “get his ass over here” and that Madison was tired of waiting for him. Concluding that Harry was getting late for work and that Madison was just questioning when he’s going to be there, Rey set down his phone with shame. She wasn’t the type to just snoop through her boyfriend’s phone. Harry had been nothing but trusting and patient toward her and here she was, spying on him. Rey couldn’t meet his eyes when he stepped out of the shower. 

“Aww sorry honey, did my alarm wake you”, he said while grabbing his phone. “I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine, no really. I should be up anyways. I need to take advantage of my free mornings”. Rey let out a fake laugh. 

“You okay?”, he questioned while stroking her face. 

“Totally, I’m just tired. But I’ll make some tea and I’ll be better”

He smiled his usual, sweet smile. “Of course, you take care of yourself, my beautiful girl.”

Rey made her way towards the kitchen and started on her cup of tea. Harry got dressed and made his way to the door. On Saturdays, he got to dress super casual and he didn’t have to take his work sack. Rey smiled. 

“You look like you’re going to the bar! Not work!” Rey joked. 

“Well, casual Saturdays. Might as well make the best of it, eh?”, Harry took off, “See you soon babe.” 

****

The next week had gone by so slowly. Work kept piling up and Rey started to feel like she was drowning. To make matters worse, Riley had gotten the promotion over her, even though Rey had twice as much productivity than her. 

It was finally Saturday again and though it was one of the few where Harry had work, he’d only be gone in the morning and then he promised to meet her, Poe, Finn, and Rose for drinks at the bar. Rey would pass time in the morning jogging with Finn in this new neighborhood where a fusion ice cream bar had opened up. They had come up with jogging to excuse the amount of calories they would be consuming from the ice cream. 

Rey put her best workout outfit and arrived at the location where Finn said that they would meet. However, she found him hiding behind a wall. She came up behind him. 

“Um, so what are you doing?” 

Finn looked at her in fear. “Oh Rey, um hi Rey!”, he looked nervous, “I was just, well I saw something, and I don’t know if my mind is just messing with me, but I’m pretty sure, no about 99.99% sure that I saw..”

Rey cut him off. “Stop rambling, what happened. Is everything okay?”

Finn sighed, “I saw Harry head up toward that apartment right there. He’s been there for a while now and I’m just waiting to see when he comes out because you told me he had work today.”

Rey looked at Finn puzzled. Why would Harry be here? Surely, Finn saw the wrong person. He specifically told her that he had work today and Rey remembered clearly how he was grumbling about it was a crime that they had to work on some Saturdays. 

“Are you sure it was him, Finn? It’s 10:30, he should be at work by now.” 

“I’m absolutely positively sure it was him. I have no idea why he’s here.”

“Well, you must’ve mistaken someone else as him. I trust him and he told me that he was going to work. If anything, he must’ve stopped here because he needed something important.” Rey was sure that her boyfriend wasn’t here. Why would he be here. Harry takes his work very seriously and is doing quite well actually. 

Suddenly, Finn gasped. “Oh, he needed something important, alright” he groaned, covering his eyes. 

Rey turned around and at that moment, her world came crumbling down. There he was, her Harry. Her sweet, attentive, caring Harry making out with Madison right there on the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this work, please consider supporting me through Ko-fi!
> 
> Link: https://ko-fi.com/serenafalcon


End file.
